User talk:SDchichiri
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fushigi Yuugi wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Chichiri.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Divinecross (Talk) 00:22, August 9, 2010 |} Hi There Hi there SDchichiri, I am 'SakaSuzuki, '''the vice-admin (or founder) of this wiki. I've seen your edits and they were very awesome . You followed the rules, thank you very much for that. You see, I love Fushigi Yuugi and Bleach too. Thank you for your great help since we lack contributors. There is also a glitch in this wiki: please read the whole report here in here Click here to reply Offer, thanks THANK YOU SO,SO, VERY MUCH....UMM, THAT MEANS YOU'LL BE HERE FOREVER RIGHT????? THANK YOU SO,SO,SO VERY MUCH FOR YOUR EDITS, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM. WELL, I DON'T MEAN TO DUMP SO MUCH WORK ON YOU, BUT PLEASE IMPROVE THE MISSING POINTS OF THESE IN THEIR ARTICLES: *Chiriko *Boushin *Tamahome *Tasuki *Chichiri (it's your favorite, right?) *Yui Hongo Um...actually, there are a lot more, but you asked for a specified list, so there you go. AND MAJORITY OF THE ARTICLES NEED TO BE WRITTEN WITH THE PLOT/PART IN THEIR STORY, YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT? PLEASE DO IT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Thank you very much THANK YOU SO, SO VERY MUCH SDchichiri, thank you very much. Your precious help would be appreciated. I'll be changing your user rights to be just like me since I'll be starting school again in a week, so that means that if I'm not around and there are some vandalisers , it would be better to block them. Since you are a more than great editor, Three of us, including me, are going to be admins of this wiki. Um, that does not mean that you have to do the kick outing of vandalisers : I told Haliburton817 that he would do it, so that you can do better on the pages. Divinecross Musketeers So you're the other admin? Since you have a lot of experience, I'm dumping some of my duties to you... just kidding. It's nice to meet you, and I would like to tell you that I could be inactive for sometimes. If you need someone to assist you if your doing anything, and hopefully I am online by that time, just say a word. Haliburton817 is my name. Updates There are none at all, but I just wanna tell you that i fell in love with your edits. Umm, and please add more content to your User Page. Codename Um, SDchichiri, what is your nickname? I need you to create one for the Community. Thanks. A nickname/codename Get well soon Aww, yeah. Your codename is cute, I like it. Umm, about your arm, I'm sorry to hear about it. Please get well soon and don't push yourself too much. Umm, thank you for being active, I guess I owe you something, I feel it. Even though your hand hurts, you're still editing, that what makes me happy. So, I'll say it: Thank you for sticking up with me up until now. Umm, can I ask where you're from? I'm from somewhere in Asia. Can I also ask your real name? I swear, it will be a secret, umm, my name is Saka. I'm ten years old. Umm, congratulations, that is. Thanks. Your Edits Umm, SDchichiri, there's already a Keisuke page. This is the page: Keisuke Yuuki. If you want something really important to do here, check out the To-Do List. Umm... It's okay, you don't have to be stiff. Um, please consider voting for September's Featured Article, it would be a great help. If you're lazing around like what Chichiri did when he took the place of Hotohori, please go to the To-Do List. And we also have our very own FY Forum, where you can submit fanfictions/art, opinions, requests, complaints, etc. Job Offer Um, SDchichiri, aside from improving articles, I'm offering you a job to do that would be very useful in making this wiki grow. are you interested? You've done it Umm, you've raised the articles to 200, thanks, umm, the job is: create the articles in the articles rto create. Welcome Back Hi, This is SakaSuzuki, the vice-admin. Divinecross told me she's going out for two days so I'm on her place, and would you like me to move your user page to Rolo Lamperouge? She told me you forgot your password. If you can, you can ask the community central about this. Welcome Back Hi, This is SakaSuzuki, the vice-admin. Divinecross told me she's going out for two days so I'm on her place, and thank you for sticking up with us up until this time. I think we're going to be five settled here, Divinecross, Me, You, Haliburton817 (who forgot his password and changed to Rolo Lamperouge) the other one, himasomething's having fun. Happening Umm, SDchichiri, seems like Hikaruyami-havingfun* is still choking down some words and deciding if he/she will really join. I think Haliburton817 is going to drop out. Anyway, even if it's just two of us, you're not gonna abandon this wiki, right? Because even if I'm alone, I will never leave this wiki. Anyway, I'm seeing that you're kind of bored, so would you like another job to do? IT'S GONNA BE HARDER. Another Job I see. In that case, go into this site: http://195.230.175.217/~japan/Genbu/Story_e.htm and click on the chapter links. what I want you to do is summarize the chapters on articles, one article per chapter. Thank you for your resolve Umm jacqueline thanks for keeping this wiki active when I'm gone because I just lost internet connection, but I got back again. Please do mind your spelling and grammar. Skin ''From Forum:The Echoes of Time Hey editors or whoever, This is me again, Divinecross, I just started the "Skin" project, which includes putting pictures on the skins, and trust me. I just put about 100 images that didn't work or did not fit in. So whoever who has a good pic, send thE URL of the image to me, and I'll test it if it'll work. manual of style umm, I would just like to remind you to mind the Manual of Style, using "seishi" instead of "Warrior" is unnapplicable. Aside from that, anyway, have you read the Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden chapters? Divinecross Umm, okay. In that case, work on the Genbu Kaiden articles, then. You're a very big help. Divinecross Jacqueline Um, SDchichiri, I'm just wondering how you heard of this wiki or seen it. Please remember not to uncategorize any page since it's our main project for this time. This wiki is going to be spotlighted and it needs a lot of work in categorizing the uncategorized pages. Are you there? Jacqueline, (sorry for calling you this if you mind) can you do me a favor? on every page on this wiki, excluding the manual of styles and the sandsea and editing guides, can you please add this code on the top of the page? Thanks Organization Umm, Jacqueline, please don't add unexisting categories to pages like "Young". I mean, it doesn't make any sense, (i'm sorry about this) but this is for the sake of the wiki's well-being. Just please remember to add sensible categories instead of meaningless ones. Umm, by the way, would you like a signature template? Organization (2) Umm, please remember that when putting the spoiler template, it should be the very first thing in the page, so that means that it should NOT be after the picture or the content. It should be like this: . Like that. Computer Problem I'm so sorry to hear about that. Well, don't worry about not being here for 3-4 days, consider that as a day-off. Yup, I see it too, and it's because of the skin. You know what a skin is? I'll change the font color, somehow. Hello Umm, hi as well. I will be dedicating myself to this wiki, but I will be leaving once Divinecross and SakaSuzuki leaves. But I presume that you will be staying longer here? Divinecross can only stay up to May or August 2011 because there are some problems. For now, the goal is 400 articles till she leaves. Got it memorized? HaagasuxTegu 09:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) See Wiki Missions |time=Divinecross 10:56, September 28, 2010 (UTC) |text=Jacqueline, please see Wiki Missions. There are alot you can do since I noticed you are running out of something to do's. Would you like a talk bubble like this, too? }} Would you like me to create one for you? Give me a picture which you would like to use, three colors, and a signature. Can you read Japanese? Umm, SDchichiri, I learned from Divinecross that you know how to read Japanese. If yes, that's a great help. Can you please translate this/read it? : http://www.otomate.jp/fusigi/suzaku_ibun/ (And the rest) Oh, Hi, Jacqueline. This is Divinecross, and HaagasuxTegu is going out for awhile, so, please translate the information (Yahoo!) and put it in here. Japanese Translations Umm, Jacqueline, can you translate this too and write it in Suzaku Ibun and Kagami no Miko/Sandbox. Here's the link: http://www.ideaf.co.jp/fusigi/top.html Can you please translate everything? You're a very great help. Next month's featured article Hi, SDchichiri, about the translations, I asked Divinecross to say it for you since I got into some trouble. But never mind that. Please vote for Next Month's featured article. It would be a very great help. Translations Jacqueline, please work on the translations for now. Interactions Anyway, umm....I'm sorry, but could you please look over the translations of the game in otomate.jp HagaasuxTegu told you because we really need it.